The present invention relates to a vented spout assembly for dispensing a beverage, such as citrus juice, from a container by gravity feed at a substantially constant flow rate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a juice dispenser apparatus mountable in an outside recess in a conventional home refrigerator door.
In recent years, home refrigerators have been designed to dispense chilled products such as water, ice and other beverages through the front doors thereof with the doors closed. Not only is this a convenience to the homeowner, it also saves energy by reducing the number of times that the doors must be opened and closed.
To be effective and useful, any front door dispensing system should be simple so it can be easily built into, or retrofit into, a refrigerator door. Furthermore, it must be easy to use and efficient in its operation.
When the beverage to be dispensed is a citrus juice product, there are additional requirements. For example, the juice should be dispensed at a substantially constant rate of flow, and the juice should be dispensed as a substantially homogeneous mixture.